Between You and Me
by Aisu Kurohoshi
Summary: In his own way Hiruma helps Monta be brave. Ikkyu/Monta


Kurohoshi Notes: I think Monta deserves more love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

~*~*~*~

Monta wasn't usually one to disagree with Hiruma but this time he was adamant.

"There is no way!

Shin yes, Yamato maybe, but never Agon!"

"Never doubt me fucking monkey I know a lot more about the fucking dreads than you do and he and the fucking shrimp are an bumping disco sticks under the blankets now!"

The mental image made Monta blush, "I still don't believe you!"

"Want to bet on it?" Hiruma gave a pointy grin.

Monta faltered for a moment "Depends on what you want to bet..."

"Okay fucking monkey, if you're right and the fucking shrimp denies it then I'll burn your page in my threat book and pretend like it never existed and I'll even make sure the clubroom is stocked with banana's every week just for you!"

"Oh" Monta liked the sound of both those things but he wasn't too quick to agree, "And if you win?"

Hiruma leaned over and whispered into his ear his conditions and Monta was frozen.

"I'm back" Sena entered the club room quietly and Monta could here Hiruma cackling as he was cleaning his gun in the corner. "So fucking receiver don't you have something to ask the shrimp?"

Monta cleared his throat and put on a smile. "Hello Sena hello...ah can I ask you something?"

Sena looked a little uncertain but smiled, "of course Monta."

"Would you by any chance be dating Kongo Agon?"

Sena was shocked by the sudden question and shielded himself with his arms, "It's not what it seems Monta...I just...YES!"

There was silence.

Monta gaped, and then held his own face in desperation before he cried to the ceiling, "oh no!"

The next day both Monta and Sena were climbing the stairwell to Shinryuuji.

"Thanks for coming with me Sena" Monta said dismally staring at each step.

"It won't be so bad Monta if you really feel that way I'm sure Ikkyu won't um..." Sena tried to comfort his friend but Monta just glared at him. Everyone in high school football knew about the receiver's temper.

Upon arriving at practice everyone in Shinryuuji (except Agon because he wasn't there) stopped what they were doing and came over to them. Usui gave them a stern look. "We're sorry guys but the new rule is Deimon can't watch our practices."

"Ah...sorry Um I just needed to speak to Ikkyu" Monta stuttered nervously.

"What is you want monkey boy?" the number 44 called out to him.

"U-um Ikkyu could I you talk to you in private?" Monta tugged at his shirt which was quickly getting sweaty.

"No whatever you have to say you can say right here."

Monta clenched his fists. He really thought Ikkyu was one of the most frustrating people he's ever met. Taking a deep breath he mustered up the courage to finish out his side of the deal.

"Ikkyu please except my feelings for you and go out with me!"

The silence on the field was deafening. Everyone was looking at Ikkyuu now who had made the mistake of taking off his helmet and displaying his rosy red cheeks.

Then suddenly he burst into a run and was shouting angrily chasing after Monta "that was ONI-embarrassing you monkey bastard!"

Money ran away but called back, "why didn't you just do what I asked?"

Once Ikkyu cornered Monta behind the wall of the school he changed and the angry red on his cheeks was now a light pink. Monta had a defensive pose but he realized something was different.

"Did you mean what you said...monkey boy?"

Monta sighed, "yeah and I had a feeling you would be angry but I had no other choice but to tell you."

"But that was definitely the wrong way stupid! Here let me at least give you my number so you can properly ask me on a date next time."

"I thought....so you're not angry?" Monta couldn't believe it but his rival seemed to be saying that he reciprocated his feelings.

"Of course monkey boy it's only natural that I would like you...I mean," in a rare moment Ikkyu displayed some shyness and sincerity, "you're catching is impressive."

Monta dumbly handed over his phone to Ikkyu and had a goofy grin on his face and as Ikkyu left he shouted back with his usual attitude. "By the way you're taking responsibility for the date if you don't then that would be ONI-lame."

Monta was just so happy at that moment that he agreed, "yes-MAX."

~*~*~*~

Owari


End file.
